Aishiteru
by Quatregirl
Summary: Duo gets turned into a women by a little girl named Washu with pink hair...and Heero begins to fall for him...her...er..WHATEVER!!!


Aishiteru  
    Duo slumped down on the couch. He had slept in again, and this time, the others had gone on a mission without him. He yawned. Boredom was beginning to take its toll on the Deathscythe pilot. Duo slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
Ding dong! Duo was jolted awake by the doorbell. He plodded to the door and flung it open.  
"How do you do?!?!?" the girl at the door asked. "My name is Washu!"  
"Hi." Duo groaned sleepily. "Whaddya want?"  
"Will you be my guinea pig???" She batted her big green eyes at him in an attempt to look as cute as possible.  
"No." Duo grunted. Washu cocked her head to the side, as if she was contemplating his answer. "Okay!" She pointed a ray gun at Duo and pulled the trigger.  
Duo felt the sudden jolt of the beam's impact and then passed out.  
*  
The other four pilots walked through the open door and were quite surprised to find Duo gone and a very pretty girl laying on the floor unconscious and completely naked.  
"What the?!?!?" Wu Fei murmured.  
"Put a blanket over her!" Quatre instructed. Trowa threw a blanket over her as Wu Fei grinned.   
"That weakling Maxwell probably stripped her and ran off." he commented.  
Heero stood in the corner, totally silent, not too unusual, but unlike most other instances, the Perfect Soldier was feeling emotions. "That girl...." he thought to himself. "How come I feel like I know her???"  
"Come on, Heero!" Quatre hissed, tugging at his hand. "We'd better leave her alone for now!" the little blonde led Heero from the room.  
*  
Heero sat on the stairs gazing down at the mysterious girl. "Why do I feel like I know you???" he said to himself. Quatre, who just happened to be passing by, stopped and glanced at Heero.  
"You like her, neh?" he asked.  
"No." Heero replied flatly. "I'm just making sure that when she wakes up, she doesn't try anything funny." Quatre sighed and shook his head, continuing on his way down the hall.  
*  
One hour later, Heero continued to keep watch over her. Suddenly she sat up and pulled the blanket closer around her. Heero carefully watched her stand up, and then, almost completely against his will, his feet began to carry him downstairs.  
"My name's Heero Yuy." he found himself saying. "What's yours?"  
She looked strangely confused. "Why are you asking me what my name is, Heero?" she asked. "I'm Duo, 'member? Duo Maxwell, your best friend?" Heero was suddenly taken aback. Duo looked at his surprised expression. "Okay, what the heck is going on, Heero? Why did I find myself lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket?" Heero remained silent, but led Duo to his bedroom, the closest room with a mirror, stood Duo in front of it, and pulled the blanket off.  
"That's what's going on." Heero replied, blushing slightly.  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" Duo cried. He gazed back at his own reflection. Instead of having a flat chest he...well...didn't. Duo gasped and crossed his arms over his chest. (Well, erhem, maybe I should say she)  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't care." Heero said diplomatically.  
"Yes you would!" Quatre said, peeking inside. "HOLY CRAP, HEERO!!!!" The blonde Arabian looked very startled.  
"It's Duo." Heero said flatly, staring at Duo's chest. Duo moved her hand for a quick moment to slap Heero. Quatre blushed slightly and edged out the door.  
Heero shook himself. "I'm sorry. (I couldn't help but stare)" he murmured. "But what happened?"  
"Do you expect me to know?!?!?" Duo squawked, picking the blanket up and wrapping it around herself. "I didn't know I was a girl until you showed me...WAIT!"  
"What??" Heero asked.  
"There was this little girl with a ray gun and she zapped me!" Duo said. "And she was short, she had pink hair, and she said, 'How do you do, my name is Washu!'"  
Heero looked, as usual, speechless. He escorted Duo out of the room and pulled the phonebook out, paging through the white pages.  
"Hn." he grunted. "There's no listing in here. Want me to help you find her?"  
"It would be appreciated." Duo replied. "But first, can I put some clothes on???" She retreated into her room for a moment, and came out wearing a black dress.  
"Where'd you get that?" Heero asked, staring. He had never seen Duo in a dress before. It was form fitting and sorta low cut. He could get used to Duo in this.  
"Got it from Quatre."  
"Where the heck did Quatre get it??"  
"THE BOY HAS TWENTY-NINE SISTERS FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!" Duo said, getting tired of twenty questions.  
*  
Relena looked at her 'Heero-tracker 3036.' Not a blip on the screen. Where was that boy?? Suddenly, a faint beeping sound filled the ugly pink limo. Relena checked the screen of her radar eagerly. Heero was halfway across the city and moving rather slowly. Perfect opportunity to catch him.  
"FORWARD, PAGAN!!!!" Relena cried, pointing ahead. "Heero is across the city! Put the pedal to the metal!!!!"  
"But Miss Relena, that's exceeding the speed limit."  
"In my mind, I'm influential." Relena replied, sticking her nose up in the air. "I can get away with it."  
"But miss..."  
"DRIVE, PAGAN!!!!"  
"But..."  
"WHAT DID I HIRE YOU TO DO, PAGAN! NOW DRIVE!"  
"Yes Miss Relena..."  
*  
"We've been looking all night and we still haven't found her." Duo murmured. "How hard is it to find a little girl with long pink hair???"  
"You forget, Duo, this city is pretty big. The odds of finding one person in this city are huge." Heero said flatly.  
"Well, I guess you're right." Duo said. "But right now, I'm tired." she said, sitting down on a bench. Duo looked up at Heero. "Sit next to me?" Heero obliged and sat down next to Duo taking her hand in his.  
*  
Relena peered out her window, looking for Heero. The Heero Radar 3036 was going crazy. "He's in this area." she said. "Pagan, slow down!"  
"Yes, Miss Relena." Pagan said, slowing the pink limo down. She looked out the window again and saw Heero sitting on a bench.  
"Ah...my Heero." she sighed dreamily. "WHAT!!!!" She looked again. Heero wasn't by himself....he wasn't even with the other pilots. He was sitting down next to another girl...HOLDING HER HAND?!?! "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!" Relena screamed. Pagan plugged his ears as the former Queen of the World began to screech. "HE'S MY HEERO! IN MY MIND HE LOVES NO ONE BUT ME!!!!" she screamed louder. The windows in the limo shook, on the verge of shattering at the force of Relena's terrible screeching voice.  
*  
"What was that?" Duo asked Heero, looking around for the pink limo that had been parked in a no parking zone just a minute ago.  
"Hn?" Heero looked up. "I could have sworn that sounded like Relena." Duo fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"Why don't we go, Heero?" she asked. "We still have to find Little Washu."  
"Kay." Heero said, standing up and taking Duo's hand. They walked down the street, totally unaware of their stalker.  
*  
"Why...why would Heero want anyone but me?" Relena pouted. "I'm rich, stuck-up, in my mind I'm influential and beautiful....why would he go off with that hussy?"  
"I don't know Miss Relena." Pagan offered.  
"SHUT-UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU, DID I!!!!!!" Relena exploded. "LEAVE ME TO MY PSYCHO BABBLE AND DO YOUR JOB!"  
"Yes, Miss Relena."  
*  
"This is fun." Duo smiled, holding onto Heero's arm. He flashed a small smile at her. Duo looked around for Washu. It wouldn't be very hard to miss a little girl with long pink hair. "Oh, look!"  
Heero looked across the street where Duo was pointing. A karaoke place? "Hn?" Heero grunted in confusion.  
"Aw, Heero, it'll be fun!" Duo smiled. "No one hears you, you know. They give you your own room."  
"Well..." Heero didn't even get a chance to finish before Duo dragged him across the street.  
*  
"Aw, c'mon, Heero. It's your turn!" Duo said, pushing the microphone into his hands. "Please?"  
Heero stared at the microphone for a long time. He had never sang before. More or less for Duo. He considered the consequences. On one hand, Duo would be happy and bouncing off the walls...on the other hand, what if she broke something???  
"Okay." Duo said, picking up another mike. "I'll sing one with you." She bounced up to the machine and entered some numbers. "Just read the words." Duo grinned.  
"Okay." Heero said.  
"I promise that you'll be my one my only everything. I'll never be untrue..."  
"And I promise back again for your love I will do anything." Heero read. Duo stopped the machine.  
"Heero, you're supposed to sing."  
"But I've never done that before."  
"Just try."  
"Hn." Duo turned the karaoke machine on again.  
   "I promise that you'll be my one my only everything...I'll never be untrue."  
"And I promise back again for your love I will do anything."   
    " I will give you the stars,"  
"I will buy you the moon."  
   "Even through longest of our nights..."  
  "And even through our darkest days, our love will find a way."  
"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling. I will still love you.   
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting.  
I will still love you..."  
*  
Relena crept through the ducts of the karaoke place, peering through the vents to find where Heero was hiding.   
"Pagan, give me more rope." she hissed into a walkie talkie. Not too soon after, Relena found herself with more rope to continue her 'travels.' She peered into a room where an old Brittany Spears song was playing and gasped.  
"Heero..." she squeaked. He was down there singing with that girl from earlier. Relena smashed her ugly face against the grate to get a better view.  
"Time will take us apart, that's true,  
    but I will always be there for you.  
You're in my heart, you'll be in my dreams,   
    No matter how many miles between.  
    I promise you that I won't forget the day we kissed or the day we met.  
    The sky may fall and the stars may, too,  
    But I will still love you."  
She fumed. Heero was supposed to be down there singing karaoke with HER, not with that girl who looked strangely like Duo. She pressed her head harder against the grate in rage, giving her quite an awful waffle. Suddenly, the metal bolts holding the grate in place gave way, and Relena toppled through the ceiling, hanging inches above Duo's head, swinging helplessly. She dare not use her walkie talkie, or they might notice her. The former queen of the world sighed. This would be a long night.  
*  
"That was fun!" Duo exclaimed, bopping up and down, barely missing Relena's stomach by mere centimeters. "Let's do another one!"  
"Okay." Heero grunted.  
"Did you think that was fun, Heero?" Duo asked as she stopped jumping, much to Relena's relief. Heero looked reluctant. "Aw, c'mon, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell Dr. J or anyone else." she said solemnly.  
"It was fun." Heero grumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"It was fun." Heero repeated.  
"GOODIE!!!!" Duo jumped more. Relena sucked in her girth so as Duo wouldn't knock her. Duo ceased bouncing and Relena sighed again. "'Kay, let's do another."  
*  
A half-hour had passed since Duo and Heero had left, and Relena still hung helplessly from the duct. She took out her walkie talkie and called Pagan.  
"PAGAN!!!!!!" The poor butler's ear drums were almost shattered.  
"Yes, Miss Relena?"  
"Pull me up, NOW!"  
"Yes miss." Pagan replied. Relena was slowly pulled up, but didn't make it far past the opening in the ceiling. It had been easy to get in, but not out. "Miss, you won't fit."  
"Pull harder!"  
"I am! SUCK IT IN!!!!!!"  
*  
Heero stared out his window as the subway clattered on. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Heero turned around and found Duo smiling sleepily back at him.  
"I'm glad you decided to help me." she yawned. "Even if we didn't find Little Washu." Heero smiled softly as Duo passed out on his lap.  
"I can't love Duo." Heero decided firmly. "This is DUO we're talking about, here. The Duo Maxwell that covered me in CHEESE WHIZ while I was sleeping. The Duo Maxwell that rigged our shuttles engines to run backwards. The Duo Maxwell that...that..." Heero gave up trying to find reasons. When it came to love, resistance was futile. He gazed down at Duo and ran his fingers through her long brown hair.  
*  
"STOP LAUGHING, PAGAN!!!!!!" Relena cried. She stamped her foot while her stooge, er, butler continued to cackle on.  
"I'm so terribly sorry, Miss Relen....AH HA HA HA!!!!"  
"STOP IT NOW!" Relena screamed, tugging at the metal tubes that were stuck around her middle. "IT'S NOT ALL THAT FUNNY! METAL PANTS ARE ALL THE RAGE IN PARIS!!!!"  
"Yes...it...is..." Pagan giggled. Relena fumed, hopped into her limo, and drove away, leaving her butler behind. She checked the radar to find out where Heero was now.  
"He's on the subway heading to..." She looked at her subway map. "...the pilots safe house. GOTTA CATCH EM'!"  
*  
"Duo, wake up!" Heero shook Duo gently. "Duo wake up, we're at our stop!" Duo stirred slightly, then sat up.  
"We're here?" she asked. Heero just grunted in reply. Duo dragged Heero off the train, happy to be able to stretch her legs.  
"HEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!" a rather hideous voice screeched. Heero and Duo whirled around to find Relena bolting towards them. She neared, jumped, and flung herself into Heero's arms. "Heero, I finally found you!!!" she giggled giddily.  
"Get offa him!" Duo cried. Heero dropped Relena in agreement. Relena began to sniffle.  
"You don't love me?" she whimpered.  
"No." Heero replied. "In fact, I despise you. I only love one person. Duo Maxwell."  
Relena began to wail, then suddenly stopped. "Then what are you doing with HER?!?!?!?" she asked, cackling terribly. Victory was hers.  
"This IS Duo, you b_t_h." Heero replied. "And I love only her."  
"You're lying." Relena said.  
"No, I'm not." Heero stated firmly, taking Duo in his arms and kissing her passionately. Relena gasped and backed up, unable to believe the horror of it all.  
"I won't believe it." Relena thought. "It can't be true! Heero loves only me, and I'll prove it!" Relena pulled a small video camera out of her pocket and attached it to Heero.  
*  
Duo closed her eyes and the whole world seemed to melt away. No more subway, no more whining Relena, no more anything. All that mattered was her and Heero. Together. Sharing this kiss.   
She pulled Heero closer, wanting that one moment to never ever end, savoring each bit. Then all too soon, it all ended. Everything came back. Relena, the tunnel, the loud noise, and just like that the two of them were just standing in the middle of the subway.  
*  
"Configurations are almost complete!" Washu cried gleefully. "All I have to do is attach the blue wire to the green socket and the red wire to the yellow socket!" She connected the two, and sparks began to fly from her ray gun.   
"I don't remember fireworks last time." she murmured. "Aw, CRAP!" The ray gun sparked, fizzled, and finally without further ado, blew up into a million pieces.   
"Maybe it was the blue wire in the yellow socket, and the red wire in the green socket." she groaned.  
*  
"Get up."   
"Hn?" Duo sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Why."  
"We're gonna go back to the city again." Heero replied. "Now hurry up."  
"Okay." Duo moaned, climbing out of bed. "I'll be out in a sec." Heero nodded and shut the door behind him. Duo swore that he had smiled.  
*  
Duo looked out the window of the train as it rattled on. "Heero, I have a question." she said, turning to the Wing-Zero pilot.  
"Hn?" Heero looked up from his laptop. "What?"  
"That kiss last night..." Duo stammered. "Was it for real?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you mean all that stuff? There's only one person I love? Or was it all just to get away from Relena?" Duo asked. Heero stared at her for a moment.  
*  
Relena stared anxiously at the TV screen. "Come one, Heero!" she hissed silently to nothing in particular. "Tell that hussy that it was just a play!" she sneered. "You know you love only me!"  
"Miss Relena, you're talking to yourself again." Pagan noted.   
"SHUT-UP!!!!" Relena screeched. "WHEN DID YOU COME BACK, ANYWAYS?!?!?!?!"  
"Last night."  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT-UP, I CAN'T HEAR WHAT HEERO'S GONNA SAY!"  
"But it's you that screeching..."  
"LEAVE!!!!" Relena screamed, pointing at the door. Pagan obeyed and timidly scooted out the door. Relena resumed staring at the monitor?  
"Did you mean all that stuff?" Duo asked. Relena leaned forward expectantly.  
"What do you think?" Heero asked Duo. Duo shrugged as Heero leaned forward, taking Duo in his arms again. "I meant every word of it." he said, lightly kissing her.  
"FUDGE YOU HEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!" Relena screeched. The windows in her office shook. The desk shook. Outside, Pagan shook. Her pink limo shook. Some windows shattered, scattering glass on Relena's head. "Oh crap." she murmured.  
*  
"Where should we start?" Duo asked, glancing around the train station. Heero looked at the signs hung pointing to different streets.  
"Any place is as good as another right now." he said, walking up a random flight of stairs and onto the street. Duo hung onto Heero's arm and smiled. He smiled...lightly...back down at her.  
"Kay, then let's go!" Duo grinned, pulling Heero down the street. Suddenly a rather large explosion shook the street as flames licked their way out of a small fish n' chips shop.  
"That's something you don't see everyday." Duo commented.  
"Mebbe that would be a good place to start." Heero said as Duo tugged him across the street.  
*  
"Miss Relena, I beg you, don't do anything rash!" Pagan insisted. Relena paid no heed.      
"Heero loves me and only me." Relena insisted. "And I'm gonna teach Duo Maxwell that the hard way." She smirked and took out an eight millimeter with a silencer. (a gun) Not the type of gun your average total pacifist carries around.  
"Miss Relena...."  
"SHUT-UP, I'M TRYING TO LOAD THIS BUCKET OF CRAP!!!"  
*  
    Heero and Duo arrived across the street without much trouble and arrived at the sight of the explosion. Several people were clustered around the ruined building, making it rather difficult for Duo and Heero to get through.  
    "Scuse me..." Duo said. No one moved. "Can I get through?" No one moved. "ANYONE WHO WANTS TO LIVE MOVE FOR THE GUNDAM PILOT!!!!!" The people parted like the Red Sea. Duo smiled. "Thanks."  
    Heero looked at the wreckage when suddenly Washu crawled out from underneath some debris.  
    "Never ever cross wires." she groaned, flopping down onto the ground at Heero's feet. Duo looked over her should at Heero.  
    "THAT'S HER!" she yelled. Washu looked up at Duo for a moment.  
    "Oh, I remember you, your that boy I zapped yesterday with my ray gun. I'd say it worked quite well."  
    "I want to be a guy again!" Duo glared angrily at her.  
    "Sorry, no can do." Washu said, getting up and brushing the char off of her.  
    "WHAT?!?!?!"  
    "I said, no can do."  
    "WHAT?!?!?!"  
    "Do you want me to spell it out for ya? N-O C-A-N D-O!"  
    "Why not?"  
    "I blew the friggin' thing up!"  
    "WHAT!!!"  
    "Yup, I blew it up. Yer stuck."  
    Duo was silent for a moment, taking her time to let this new information seep in. Then after a good ten seconds, let out and ear piercing shriek that was enough to rival Relena.  
    Heero watched his one and only stand in the middle of the wrecking and scream. Walking up to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." he said flatly. "Be happy. I'm happy."  
    Duo looked up at Heero and stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry Heero-kun, but you sound so fake."  
    "Oh." Heero replied. "Well, it'll be okay."  
    "Kay." Duo replied. Heero put his arm around her and they walked off.  
*  
    "Where is he." Relena murmured, staring out the window.  
    "Use the radar, Miss Relena." Pagan offered.  
    "SHUT-UP PAGAN, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW I CAN FIND HEERO!" Relena screeched. THe windows shook. "Oh, I know! I can use the Heero Tracker 3036!" She smiled happily and turned it on. Pagan sighed.  
*  
    Heero sat next to Duo on a park bench, trying to console her. "It's okay Duo. Real men don't cry, remember."  
    "But I'm not a guy!" Duo wailed. Heero looked defeated.  
    "Kitto OK, Duo." he said, draping his arms around her.  
*  
    "There he is!" Relena screeched with an air of madness. "And he's holding Duo! I'll show that b_tch who Heero loves...." She cackled insanely. Pagan whimpered and hid in the trunk as Relena stormed out.  
    "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing the gun at Duo.  
    "What are you doing, Relena?" Heero asked, glaring at the crazy former queen of the world.  
    "What am I doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing! I'm getting that b_tch out of our way!"  
    "What?"  
    Relena sneered. "You know you love only me, Heero." She pointed the gun at Duo and pulled the trigger.  
    "DUO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Heero yelled, breaking his usual monotone. Duo was frozen in her spot.  
    Suddenly Heero jumped out in front of Duo.   
    "HEERO WHAT ARE YOU-" Duo was cut off as the bullet hit him straight in the chest. The Perfect Soldier winced slightly and dropped to the ground, blood flowing out of his single wound. "HEERO!" Duo bent down next to him.  
    "Heero..." Relena moved to kneel down beside the Wing pilot, but Duo shot her an icy glare.  
    "Get away from him!" Duo hissed.   
    "I..." Relena stammered. Duo glared at her again.  
    "I'm serious, don't drive me to do anything crazy!" she threatened, taking Heero's gun out of his spandex.  
    "I..." Relena started again. Duo waggled the gun in her direction.  
    "Leave, and I won't say anything about this." Relena obediently backed away. Duo then turned to Heero and knelt beside him again. "Heero." she whispered. "Are you still there?" The Perfect Soldier's eyelids fluttered and he looked weakly back up at Duo.  
    "Hn..." Heero replied. Duo looked at him.  
    "Oh, gawd, Heero...I never imagined seeing you like this...just hang on..."   
    Heero didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and laboriously took in a breath. "Aishiteru, Duo." he managed to whisper.  
    "I love you, too, Heero." she said, leaning over to kiss him. As her lips met his, Duo was horrified to realize how cold the Wing pilot was. She sat up and looked at him again. His eyes were shut, and he didn't seem to be trying to breathe any longer.  
    "Heero?" Duo asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She took his limp had n hers. "Heero, if you're still there hold my hand again..." She waited. Nothing happened. The blood flowing from his wound had stopped. "Oh gawd!" Duo cried. "Heero, you're really gone!"   
    Duo leaned over Heero's lifeless body and cried. "I'm so sorry, Heero this is all my fault!" She sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, Heero..."  
*  
    "Duo, what the h_ll?" Duo sat up and looked around. The other pilots were leaning over her and Heero was shaking her as hard as he could.  
    "What happened, Duo?" Quatre asked. "When we came back we found you asleep on the couch screaming Heero's name and crying! Are you okay?"  
    "Huh?" Duo looked profoundly confused. The Deathscythe pilot looked down her shirt.   
    "It was all a dream..." Duo muttered. "It was all a dream! I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl! I'm a guy, I've got my bits and pieces, I'm a guy!!!!!" Duo shot up and danced around.  
    "You were always a guy, Maxwell." Wu Fei muttered. "Unless you have something to tell us..." Duo danced up to Wu Fei and looked him straight in the eye.  
    "There's nothing to tell, Wu-man, I'm a GUY!!!" he laughed happily. Wu Fei backed away from Duo and shook his head.  
    "Weakling."  
    "I guess it was all a dream then, huh, Duo?" Heero asked in his usual monotone. Duo suddenly stopped dancing around as his words sank in.  
    "Yeah, it was all a dream." he sighed. "And since it was all a dream, you don't love me anymore." Duo shook his head and trudged up to his room. "I should have known better..."  
*  
    "Duo?" Heero poked his head into the Deathscythe pilot's room. "You haven't been bugging us today. What's wrong?"  
    "Why are you asking me?" Duo asked gloomily.  
    "Quatre was too lazy to come up and ask himself." Heero replied, looking away from Duo.  
    "Well tell Quatre that it's because dreams aren't real."  
    "Nani."  
    "Heero, let me sum up my dream for you then." Duo said. He smirked. "If you like, you can deliver it to Quatre."   
    Duo took the Wing pilot in his arms and kissed him. He wasn't expecting anything in return expect to be shoved away, but strangely, Duo felt like Heero was pulling him closer...  
The End  
    Quatregirl: So, how'd ya all like my first 1x2 (Or mebbe 2x1, Duo seemed dominant in the end. What's the world coming to?) Er, ya, I'd like some feedback please! Please? quatrewiner_neko@otakumail.com  
      
      
    



End file.
